


Welcome to Lion-Mart!

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grocery Store, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Frottage, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Shameless Smut, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 14:52:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7762195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another one-shot shameless smut-fic-This time in a grocery store AU! Lance, who normally works in the dry/canned goods section, finds himself having to work with his rival Keith in the dairy department. Silliness and sexiness ensues as they find out that not only are they co-workers, they live in the same apartment building and, despite their initial dislike, find themselves growing closer than either would have guessed after one afternoon's incident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to Lion-Mart!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for any comments and kudos! I've been enjoying writing some smut-fic lately as I figure out a way to overcome writer's block for an actual story project I'm working on. Hope you all enjoy some more unabashed Klance smut-fic from this Klance shipping trash writer here (only one other fic so far but I promise more eventually). Figured I'd at least change up my formula a bit and make the story a grocery-store AU so no one gets too bored with my writing, I am a bit of a one-trick smut writer. OK, have fun, thanks again for reading, liking and commenting if you do :)

Lance groaned as the alarm clock brought him out of near-deathly deep sleep and into the land of the living. He smacked the off button, opened an eye that seriously wanted to stay shut, and swore as he saw the glowing red digital numerals. 6:30 am. His bus would leave for work in half an hour and if he wanted to make rent on time, he'd have to make every shift this week. "Fuck my life," Lance griped as he forced his body to rise out of the comfort of his cushy bed, a dozen feathery soft pillows sliding off of him as he jumped up and headed to his tiny apartment's even tinier kitchen. He made a quick cup of coffee, turned on the morning news, and wolfed down some toast while he waited for the ancient, creaky shower-head in the bathroom to switch from glacial run-off to the lukewarm water temperature that was the best the crappy plumbing in the building could manage. Lance drummed his fingers against the counter and took a good look out the window in order to adjust his eyes to the early morning light, though he didn't get too close to the window as he wore only his plaid pajama bottoms.

"Urgh. Another early morning. God, I've got to get back to night shift," he muttered to himself, sipping his bitter black coffee. Or get another job, he thought wistfully, one that actually paid well and didn't require so much heavy lifting. The grocery store where he worked, Lion-Mart, wasn't too bad and almost all of his co-workers were great people. Lance just couldn't stand the ridiculousness of retail work any longer. Of course, it was either this or go back into the degree program at the community college his parents had wanted him to finish and after his far-from-mild nervous breakdown the last semester, he definitely would rather deal with retail woes for now.

Lance finished his coffee and nearly spat some out from laughter at the sight of some dark-haired shirtless guy jogging through the housing complex's parking lot. The jogger wore what had to be the world's tiniest red running shorts. Lance nearly felt like leaning his head out the window and making some crass quip but he was running out of time and judging by the small clouds of steam wafting from the bathroom, the shower had finally gotten warm enough for someone to use it. Oh well, he'd seen the tiny running-shorts guy around at least once before, he could always make fun of him another day. Or give a wolf-whistle, perhaps. Lance loved the ladies but he had an eye for the guys, too, and the jogger had some great legs, fine abs and a nice ass in those tiny shorts. He just thought the guy looked a bit silly moving about in public in them.

With his free time running out, Lance stripped, washed, brushed his teeth, ran a comb and a light amount of gel through his dark brown hair, pulled on a white tank-top and dark blue boxer-briefs then plopped on over them the blue polo shirt, black slacks and green apron he wore to work, and dashed out the door, all at breakneck speed. 6:54 am and he had a five-minute run to the bus station. If he was lucky, he wouldn't have to chase it down.

Lance wasn't lucky. "Hey, you, stop, STOOOPPPP!" he shouted while waving his arms frantically as the bus pulled out of the station's circle and down a side-street. "You're leaving two minutes early! What the hell?! Stop already!" Miraculously, a red light blinked into existence at the end of the street and Lance was able to get to the bus door and pound frantically at the plexiglass doors, giving the driver his most indignant frown. It was a new guy on the route, which explained everything. The usual driver knew to wait an extra minute for Lance, who couldn't be on time to anything to save his life. The doors slid opened with a sigh, the driver grumbled something, Lance smushed two dollars into the fare-box and headed towards his usual seat.

"Late again, are we, Lance?" snickered a pale-faced, dark-haired guy in the third row, his clothes the exact same work uniform Lance wore. Lance scowled at the employee he liked working with the least. There wasn't anything particular about Keith he didn't like, he just found him annoying for some reason.

"Shut the fuck up, Keith," Lance growled, taking a seat behind him and folding his arms against his chest. He looked out the window as the bus turned the corner and headed down the boulevard, his face a miserable mask of pouting patheticness. "God, I wish I didn't have to work nearly every day this week. I don't know why they've scheduled me so much and why its all morning shifts."

Keith shrugged. "Hey, just be glad you're getting hours, man. You know they've been cutting a lot lately. Better to work your butt off and get paid then have nothing to do and no money."

"Hmm. I'd rather get paid for doing nothing but laying about. Know of anyone who's hiring for that kind of job?"

"Um, no, not that I can think of." Keith frowned and held his chin in his hands, a thoughtful expression on his face. "I suppose one of the nearby colleges or universities might pay people to do sleep studies now and again, though I don't think they'd pay much..."

"I wasn't being literal, Keith," Lance sighed, schlumping further and further against the cool plexiglass window. He sat himself up, knowing full well that if he fell asleep for even a second, he would very likely miss his stop for work. Lance doubted if he could trust Keith enough to wake him should that happen. Eventually, as the bus made its way through dozens of different streets, Lance felt his morning coffee kick in a bit. The morning was ever so slightly more palatable as a result.

At 7:26 am, the bus pulled across the street from the plaza where Lance and Keith's supermarket, Lion-Mart, stood predominant, a mighty monolith of white and blue with a brick foundation, a giant grinning lion face leaning over the flickering blue neon sign that Lance had never seen completely lit-up in his six months of working here. Lance moved as quickly as he could towards the time clock, though Keith outstripped him in running speed by far. At 7:29 am, Lance went through the annoying routine of remembering his incredibly long employee ID number and scanning his fingerprint and sighed with relief as he clocked in on time for once. No warning from the manager for him today!

"Hey, man!" Hunk said loudly as Lance wandered down the hall from the employees' break-room and towards the main floor of Lion-Mart. The big brown-skinned dude was one of Lance's best friends here, though Hunk worked in the meat department and Lance with the regular grocery clerks. "I didn't know you were working mornings all week! Good to have you here when I'm on every day for once, I don't get to see you enough lately."

"Thanks, Hunk," Lance said, trying his best to stifle a yawn. He gave Hunk a slight leering look instead and dropped his voice a bit. "How are things going between you and Shay?"

"Oh. Ahaha, aha, heh," Hunk laughed nervously, his face flushing. "Um, well, everything's good between us in the meat department. You know, cleaning the equipment, wrapping the beef, the usual, nothing new..." Hunk scratched at the back of his neck and did his best to avoid the topic. Lance knew the big guy had a massive crush on the quiet girl who worked alongside him though he'd never admit it. "Um, look, there's a morning huddle going on with the morning shift manager in just a sec, why don't we go do that?"

"A huddle?" Lance groaned. "Oh, come on. Why does Coran have to do one of those the moment we get in? I'm barely up."

"I know, man, I know, but he came in at, like, 5 am when the night shift changed over. He's probably been perked up and waiting to gab at us for ages."

The two of them eventually caught up with Keith, who worked over in the dairy department, and made their way over to the growing group of store employees in front of the cash registers, which were blinking as they awaited turn-on for the 8 am store opening. There was Pidge from produce, an awkward skinny bespectacled girl who constantly smelled of overripe fruit and withered salad; Pidge's brother, Matt, who worked in pricing and had a cart brimming with stickers, scanners and a whirring portable printer; and Shiro from the bakery, a big, brawny guy with a dash of white in his dark undercut hair, a prosthetic arm to go with his fleshy one, and a soft smile that cut across his chiseled features and made everyone in the store go weak at the knees, including Lance. Shiro's black baker's coat had a great deal of flour covering it while a dab of frosting dangled off of his nose, apparently unnoticed by the handsome baker. Lance felt like licking it off before giving the guy a deep and desperately hungry kiss. Lance shook his head; no, best not to think that. The guy was several years older than him, for one, and everyone who worked here knew who he really had eyes for...

"Good morning, Lion-Mart!" cried a voice thick with some strange accent Lance couldn't place-Australian, maybe? Whatever the case, Coran the manager's voice was too chipper by far and Lance felt like throttling the man as he walked towards the little crowd, beaming brightly as he stroked his thick reddish-orange moustache. "I hope we're all doing well this morning and looking forward to another day of making sales and giving great customer service. Am I right, everybody?"

There was a murmur of mumbled, half-hearted assent followed by an awkward moment of silence. The moment was broken as the store's overhead coms burst into life, playing "We Didn't Start the Fire." For some reason, 80's music or twinkly, lyric-less muzak was all that ever played on Lion-Mart's speaker system. One of these days, Lance would have to find out where they kept that and put something different on, if only for a moment.

"OK, well, now that everybody's here, before I let you all get to your tasks, I've got some announcements. First, quarterly assessments are in and its not good..."

Lance ground his teeth as Coran talked on and on. He just wanted to get things done and over with and then go home. What he'd do when he got back, he had no idea. Maybe take a nap, watch some TV, go out and play Pokemon Go afterwards. Anything other than listen to the overhead speakers play the same twelve songs and deal with cans of expired cream corn.

"...and so we need to be doing much better in order to make our customer survey scores go up. Especially you, Produce department." Pidge stuck her tongue out, an act that Coran ignored, choosing instead to shuffle his papers. "Now, big news, everybody. We're getting a surprise special visit from corporate from some time this week! Apparently, what with the new Galra Foods market opening up later this month, the district managers want to make sure our store is looking in tip-top shape to make sure our customers keep on coming here! We can't lure them in with just the air conditioning and Shiro's super pastries and super smiles, now can we?" Shiro blushed and Lance gave the man an evil smirk, which went unnoticed. "Now, District Manger Allura could come here at any time, completely unannounced, so I want you all working your hardest at all times, understood?"

They all nodded, Shiro especially so. Shiro'd had the eyes for the posh and pretty district manager ever since he first saw the woman with the white blonde hair, dusky tan features, and elegant voice. Lance thought she was pretty hot, too, but after the last time she'd chewed him out for chewing gum while working on the floor, he hadn't been too keen to get her attention.

"All right, Lion-Mart, it's almost go time! Let's get cracking." Coran turned to Keith and Lance and crooked a finger at them. "Not so fast, you two. Keith, if you hadn't noticed your supervisor's on vacation all week, which is why Lance isn't working any night shifts for a while. Normally, I'd trust you to try and handle things yourself but with the corporate visit and that damned Galra Foods store opening soon, we can't have the dairy department in anything but the best condition. So Lance is to be your special work buddy this week. You two will keep everything in prime shape, all right?"

Keith's eyes widened and Lance felt like cursing, especially at being called Keith's special work buddy. He'd only worked one or two shifts in dairy and he couldn't stand it there. The cooler was far too cold for his liking, there were more cheeses and yogurts than he could ever keep track of, and no one could ever find the buttermilk. As for eggs, well, Lance couldn't walk two feet near them without some plopping out of their cartons and smashing all over the floor. Unfortunately for Lance, it appeared he was fated to work in dairy all damn week. With Keith, of all people.

"Yes, sir," they both muttered. Coran nodded in approval and moved on back towards the employees area, presumably to do paperwork or wax his moustache or something. Keith sighed, gestured towards Lance, and said, "Follow me. Milk has to go up first, then eggs, then chocolate milks and creamers. You know where any of that is or do you need me to show you?"

"I'm not stupid, Keith," Lance huffed. "I know where to put everything in your department. I've worked it before."

Keith arched an ink-black eyebrow. "Fine, then. Guess you won't mind me leaving you alone to do all that while I get the backstock started then, do you?"

Lance paused. Now that he thought about it, while milk would be easy enough to figure out, he really couldn't recall where the hell all the creamers went. And he really didn't want to do eggs, not after the last messy mishap. He sighed and muttered. "Well, if you want to help, I could use a refresher..."

"Hmm. Thought so." Keith nudged Lance with his shoulder and gave him a smile. "It won't be so bad working dairy, you'll see. Come on, we've got our work cut out for us. There's a coat by the door if you need it when we're in the cooler. I'm good in the cold so I don't need it."

Over the course of the next few days they developed a working partner rhythm that actually didn't suck all that much. They'd toss the milk on the shelves, plop the expired ones by the damages cart, dump whatever out-of-code liquids had been scanned. Keith would laugh when Lance literally got egg all over his face, Lance laughed when Keith tripped over a box of creamers and landed flat on his ass. The two young men would bicker sometimes, especially over where the different varieties of cheese were meant to go, and they would get along more often than Lance was accustomed to doing with the mulleted misfit. On Thursday, though, their newly-formed work relationship took an entirely different turn.

Lance walked into the cooler, pushing a cart of out-of-code product, where he found Keith re-packing good eggs from damaged cartons and tossing the broken ones away. Lance smirked as he saw that even goody two-shoes Keith was listening to music while on the job-though out of sight of customers-two white earbuds poking out of his ears from beneath the bushy black hair. Figuring he'd had a long day of bland, boring work, Lance snuck up behind the oblivious Keith, slowly moved his fingers towards Keith's face, and snagged the earbuds right out. The voice of Freddie Mercury blared out as Queen's "Don't Stop Me Now!" played at quite the loud volume.

"Lance!" Keith snapped, snatching the earbuds back. "What the hell, man?!"

Lance grinned like the fool that he was. "Nice taste in music. Queen, huh? Not bad, certainly better than what we've got blasting on the overhead. Don't let Coran catch you listening to that, though, you don't want to get in trouble!"

"Damn it, Lance," Keith grumbled, pushing Lance away from him, his hands surprisingly forceful as they came into contact with Lance's chest. "No one else comes in here but you and me unless a milk vendor or the delivery guy shows up. I can listen to what I like! Now leave me alone and finish your work."

Lance frowned. "No need to be rude, man, I was just having some fun."

"Well, go have fun elsewhere and leave me the fuck alone," Keith huffed.

As Lance wasn't one to leave much of anything alone, he moved in front of Keith and refused to budge. "Make me move, man."

"Lance..."

"No, come on. Have at me, bro." Lance waggled his fingers and bounced back and forth on his feet. "You want me out of the way then make me go away. Come on! I can tell you want to take a swing at me, you know. We've been getting along too well this week, that's not natural." Lance licked his lips. "If you don't try to move me, then I'll move you. I'm itching for some action, it's so boring working day shift-"

Keith's scowling face came up quick as lightning in Lance's vision, his hands moving with great speed as he shoved Lance away and back against a stack of milk crates. Lance laughed maniacally as he bounced away from the crates and pushed Keith right back. Forgetting all their responsibilities, the two guys began pushing and shoving and pinching and pulling at one another, swearing and laughing and growling as they wrestled about the dairy cooler. At some point, they ended up down on the floor, Keith on top, Lance scrabbling for purchase as Keith scrapped with him all across the cold, cracked concrete, scattered milk crates, cardboard and shattered eggs lying several feet away.

"Hey, get off man, ow!" Lance pushed Keith's face out of the way and rolled over, winding up on top for a few seconds before Keith pulled him under.

"No," Keith snarled, " you get off!"

The scuffling continued until they both took a pause for breath and suddenly Lance realized how close they were to one another, how awkward this was, how hard he was suddenly feeling as his cock strained against the fabric of his jeans, aroused by the heated physical encounter. Keith looked down right at Lance's presumably worried face with a blushing expression and it only took a moment of close contact consideration for Lance to realize Keith was having the same problem down below the belt that he was.

"Um..." Lance stuttered, licking his lips. "I, uh, um, Keith, I..."

"Shut up," Keith said before proceeding to push his face forward and lock lips with Lance. Lance's eyes widened and then soon closed as he returned the kiss, surprised at how good it felt and even more surprised that he wanted this, really badly, from Keith of all people. Their tense, taut limbs soon relaxed somewhat as they proceeded to make out at an almost violently fast pace, their hands running beneath their polo shirts and up and down their chests, all the troubles of the dairy cooler and its smell of sour milk forgotten as the warmth of their bodies and the texture of their tongues took control for several minutes. All was wonderful as they got hot and bothered upon the floor until an impatient cough interrupted their impromptu kissing session.

Lance and Keith both parted from one another instantly, looking up with horror as they met the rather upset expression of Coran and the cringing, confused face of District Manager Allura, arriving for her visit from corporate at last.

"Well. This is not what I expected to find in here at all." Allura made a tsk tsk noise and tried to look away from their situation and the mess they'd made of the cooler, blushing slightly as she checked the paperwork on her clipboard. "I am pleased to find that, these items in these carts here and this little mess aside, the dairy department is up to code and running efficiently. Which I suppose explains why you two young gentlemen decided to take a, uh, short break and...celebrate. Getting to know one another better, I assume? Coran tells me you two don't normally work together. Or get along, for that matter."

"Seems they get along a lot better than I originally thought," Coran said, bristling. "If you two wouldn't mind finishing up, your shifts are nearly over. I suggest you leave early for the day. We'll talk later about proper employee conduct tomorrow."

"Yes, sir," they both mumbled, faces heated as the managers left the dairy cooler. They spent the next half-hour in silence, finishing up their tasks, occasionally glancing at one another but never saying a word. There was just too much embarrassment to say anything here.

A while later, they were both on the bus, sitting next to one another, eyes struggling to avoid the other's gaze. Finally, Lance couldn't take it any more and he turned to Keith.

"Look, I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me-"

"It's okay, Lance," Keith sighed, tilting his head back so he could look at the ceiling, "it's ok. I was just as responsible for that little bonding moment of ours back there. God, I can't believe we did that at work. Or that it took me that long to do that." Keith ran a hand through his thick black hair and finally looked at Lance. "Part of why we haven't gotten along the entire time you've worked at Lion-Mart is, um, well, I kind of think you're stupidly hot and it's been difficult for me to admit that. You're funny and a good guy to work with, you've got a great smile and a handsome face, a nice butt..."

"Really?" Lance stroked his chin and gave Keith a cheesy grin. "Please, do go on."

Keith looked down at his shuffling feet. "Well, what about you? Have you ever noticed anything you liked about me before? Or was that just the heat of the moment back there or something?"

Lance frowned. He thought about Keith an awful lot when he was at work, usually pissed off at how hard Keith worked and how Lance could never seem to catch up, about how it felt like Keith was always trying to get Lance in trouble or get him to help when he'd rather goof off. He supposed, now that he thought about it, a lot of the resentment had been him trying to hide from the fact that he actually rather liked Keith. Hell, he was rather fucking turned on by Keith, a thought that made him realize something the longer he stared at Keith's face.

"Holy shit! You're the tiny running-shorts guy!" Lance smacked his forehead as Keith's face went pale. "I thought that guy looked familiar! I see you nearly every morning when I get up, always jogging around the street practically naked in that little red number and nothing else and you're always jogging about my building's parking lot looking ridiculous and hot at the same time..." Lance drifted off. "Wait a minute. That means you live in the same building as me, right? I've seen you enter the door but I've never seen you around. How the hell have we ridden the same bus and worked at the same place for six months and I've never known that?"

Keith shrugged. "You are kind of oblivious, Lance. I mean, you still can't find the buttermilk at work, for god's sake."

"No one can find the buttermilk!"

"Second column, top shelf, right-hand corner, over with the Soy Milk," Keith sighed, rolling his eyes. "Can't miss it."

Lance huffed and puffed for a minute before finally succumbing to a fit of chuckling. Keith chuckled alongside him as the late afternoon bus pulled into the station and dropped them off.

The two boys walked to their building, slowly opening up more about each other's lives outside of work. Keith did indeed run about every morning, as he had done in middle and high school, and confessed that the tiny shorts were his lucky running shorts from his old days of track competitions-he'd grown and they'd shrunk but they still fit and he was fine with them. Lance babbled on and on about how many Pokemon he'd caught playing Pokemon Go in the past week (mostly Pidgeys), about all the beaches he wanted to go and visit and the surfing he wanted to try out, and about how he wasn't that bad a cook and Keith should come over and try his food some time. Keith blinked and blushed when Lance said that as they walked up the steps to their building.

"Um," Keith mumbled, 'I'm not really doing much of anything right now. Mind if I come up to your place for a bit? We could, um, keep up what we were doing before. If, if you'd like..."

Lance felt his light brown cheeks flush for what had to be the millionth time that day. "Um, yeah. Sure, come on up. I could use the company."

They dashed up the steps, slightly faster as they came closer to Lance's floor, and before Lance knew it, they were inside his tiny apartment, which was in desperate need of a clean. "Uh, sorry about all the dirty laundry about," Lance muttered as he dropped his apron into the pile and shrugged off the polo shirt, leaving himself in the white tank top and slacks, "I really need to get to the laundromat."

"Pfft. No problem." Keith whistled awkwardly for a second, looked up and down nervously, then leaned in and took up what they'd left off back in the cooler. Lance was startled by the sudden nature of it-they were barely five feet into the kitchen, for god's sake-but he welcomed the kiss and the warm touch of Keith's hands upon his face all the same. A moment later, Lance broke it off, gasping for air.

"God, you're rather forwards. You really get into that." Lance licked his lips, savoring the taste of Keith's mouth. "Um, here, I don't really have much in the way of furniture. We could always, um, lay down on my bed..."

"Hmm. Now who's being forward?" Keith drawled, arching his eyebrows and grinning like a cat with a bowl of cream. Lance told him to shut up as he plopped down on the bed, glad for the comfort of his pillows and blanket again. Keith followed suit, propping himself up on one elbow as he kicked off his shoes and tossed aside his work apron. He shrugged out of his work shirt, too, leaving the pale-skinned young man bare-chested, a sight which made Lance whistle appreciatively.

"Nice nips and abs, man," Lance cackled. "Glad to see them up close at last." Keith rolled his eyes then grabbed Lance and pulled him swiftly yet gently over. Their mouths moved towards one another again and soon they were back to messily making out, lips wet and demanding, tongues flickering in and out of each other's mouths, hands wandering around collarbones, necks, shoulders and chests. At one point, Keith stripped Lance of his tank top and ran a hand over Lance's nipples, the soft touch sending a frantic frisson of energy down his spine.

"Oh my god, Keith," Lance managed to moan out between kisses. He stopped Keith for a second, both their breathing a bit ragged, and looked up at the hot, handsome guy he suddenly found himself with. "Um, this is great and all, more than great, but, um, how hands-on are we getting here? It's not like we've even dated or anything. I mean, if you'd want to or anything..."

Keith shrugged. "Dude, we could both lose our jobs tomorrow for what they caught us doing today. We fucked up something awful and I don't want to think about it. Why don't we just keep going and see where we end up, okay?" Keith stroked Lance's neck and moved some stray brown hairs out of Lance's eyes. "If you don't like what we get up to, just tell me to stop, I won't do anything you don't want to do. And sure, if you want to go, um, for a date this week, I'm free after work every day. I'd love to go see a movie with you, grab a bite to eat. Come back here again or maybe go to my place."

"Cool," Lance breathed, "very cool." Keith leaned down and planted a soft kiss on Lance's mouth, then his cheeks, then down his neck until he nibbled at a spot where his neck and shoulder met, driving Lance wild. Lance nipped at Keith's neck as his mouth moved down south, Keith's teeth nipping hard at Lance's shoulders, his chest, eventually settling to suck on and nip at Lance's hardened brown nipples. Lance tried hard not to cry out at that but the feeling was too much so a pleasure moan escaped his mouth all the same.

"Hmm. You like that, don't you?" Keith continued to tug gently at Lance's nipples with his teeth, playing with him such a way that Lance felt ready to explode. He reached a trembling hand down to his slacks and unbuttoned/unzipped his pants, happy to have a little less pressure as the tent his cock made in his boxer briefs sprang out, blue fabric against black slacks.

"What have you got here?' Keith purred as he moved his hand down and placed it upon the throbbing, cloth-clad cock. Lance whimpered slightly and ground his teeth together as Keith continued to touch him and pinch the head. "Do you want me to do more, Lance?"

Lance nodded. He hadn't expected his afternoon to end up like this at all but he was very pleased it had. Hell, who knew what they'd wind up doing? At the moment, Lance was up for anything.

Keith ran his hands up and down Lance's flat belly and then pulled at the edge of his slacks, shrugging them off until Lance was left only in his blue boxer briefs. He ran his hands up and down Lance's legs, massaged his balls and cock through the fabric, then finally snagged at the waistband and pulled them down, letting Lance's nearly seven-inch cock leap out and proclaim its horniness to its newest friend. Keith made a wolf-whistle and smirked seductively at Lance. "You're very happy to see me, it seems. Want me to do something about it?'

"Yes, Keith, oh fuck yes. Just keep going, I'll let you know if I don't want any more." Lance didn't think that would be possible, not now. He was prepared to go all the way-at least, he hoped he was.

Keith complied and began to stroke Lance's cock, running soft, silky hands up and down, up and down for several minutes, the cock's head growing redder and more engorged by the second. After a moment, Keith took a hand away and removed his own slacks, leaving him in tiny red-and-purple striped briefs that Lance greatly appreciated the sight of, a prominent bulge pushing against the fabric of the v-shaped garment, a few strands of black pubic hair peeking out from beneath the briefs' black waistband. Keith returned his removed hand to Lance's cock, applying pressure to the head, until he leaned over and enveloped the throbbing meaty length with his mouth.

"Aah!" Lance cried, throwing his head back against the pillows, arching his back as he thrust up and back and into Keith's throat, enjoying every second of the blowjob. The wetness and warmth was so good that Lance never, ever wanted Keith to stop. His tongue would lick and play at the cock's slit, his teeth would gently run along the firm yet tender flesh of the shaft, his throat would slide all the way down to the base of the shaft, lips tickled by the dark brown pubic hair above Lance's groin. Lance gripped the sheets so tight he thought he'd rip them apart.

Eventually, the cock left Keith's mouth and the dark-haired young man gave him a sheepish grin, his cock twitching madly beneath the fabric of his striped briefs. "Sorry, Lance, if that was a bit sudden, I couldn't control myself, I just needed to suck it as soon as I saw how excited you were. Do you, do you want to do more? If not, I can keep this up or we could get back to kissing or-"

"No," Lance cut him off. "Keep going. I can take it." He couldn't believe the words coming out of his mouth, almost as if they were being put there by another person desperate to see him get fucked. "I, I want you to fuck me. Now. Really, Keith, I mean it. I've got condoms and lube and everything, just, just in case this ever happened. I mean, not you specifically but with any guy or girl. I've had one over but that was a while ago-"

"No need to tell me your life story," Keith said, laughing, his dark eyes brimming with lust. "You can save that for our first real date. Now, where is all this wonderful equipment you have for me?'

"Dresser drawer, top left, behind the socks." Lance gasped for air and looked up at the ceiling as Keith took a few seconds to get everything. A moment later, he returned with the condoms and lube and shrugged out of his colorfully striped briefs, a thick whopper of an eight-inch cock standing to attention. Lance whimpered a little at the sight of it; that'd never fit up his ass, right? No, it would, he wanted it to, he wanted to feel Keith fill him.

Keith knelt before Lance at the end of the bed and rubbed their cocks together for a minute, grinning as he opened the box of condoms. "Cherry-flavored, huh? Well, we'll have to test that some time..."

Lance looked away. "Sorry. Thought they'd be, um, exciting..."

"Oh, they are, they are." Keith pulled his cock away from Lance's, who missed the suddenly vanished pressure of two cock-heads against one another, and leaned his head towards Lance's ass. "I always start sex with another guy this way, so I hope you don't mind me rimming you..."

"Are you sure? I mean, it's one thing to fuck my ass with your cock but your mouth?"

"It feels really good, I promise." Keith brushed his tongue gently over the tiny hairs around Lance's exposed asshole. Lance felt ready to explode again. "See?"

"Ok, then, if you want to." Lance's mouth let out a little squeak as Keith's lips and tongue moved towards his rear entrance, gently touching the rosy hole at first, then lapping away like there was no tomorrow. Lance cried out as the tongue actually moved up and into his ass and as Keith let loose some spit to soften the tight ring of muscles. After a few minutes, Keith stopped using his mouth and applied some slippery lubed up fingers instead, making Lance writhe with every movement and touch as he massaged the space inside him.

"You're taking too long," Lance gasped out after the fourth finger stretched and prodded and probed. "Please, just do me already. We can get more intimate another time, I just really want to fuck!"

"Me, too, Lance, just wanted to make sure you were ready for this." Keith hefted his thick, throbbing cock, now enrobed in a translucent red condom and slick with lube, and proceeded to press the cock head against Lance's widened asshole. Lance's heart beat faster and faster as the tip struggled to gain entrance, then nearly exploded as Keith began his first achingly slow thrust into Lance's ass.

"Oh, oh fuck!" Lance cried. Keith's huge, veiny cock slid in, then out, over and over again, until he established a good rhythm and pace. Keith grunted and sweated as he placed a hand upon Lance's shoulders to steady himself, raising Lance's legs into the air and onto his shoulders so he could gain better access to his ass. The slow and steady thrusting soon gave way to a fast and frenetic fucking as Keith slammed and drove into him with such force that Lance nearly fell off the bed. He hoped the downstairs or upstairs neighbors wouldn't complain at the sound of him getting his ass fucked and his brain blown wide open.

"Fuck, Lance, you feel so good, fuck, oh fuck," Keith moaned as he continued to pound his rampant dick into Lance, his balls smacking into the round brown buttcheeks spread wide apart beneath him. Keith took away his hand from Lance's shoulder for a moment and returned to stroking Lance's cock, which was the icing on the cake of their incredibly hot and wild ride. Or something. Lance couldn't think straight with what Keith was doing to him let alone come up with an apt description of how good everything felt. Of course, who could think straight when a guy was repeatedly ramming his cock into your ass? Haha, that was such a bad pun that Lance nearly groaned out loud. Instead, he made a long, low orgasm moan as his cock could no longer take the excitement up his ass and began to spray a salvo of semen all over his body, his chest and belly soon sticky with white fluid.

"I'm going to come, too," Keith managed to grunt out. "Oh god!" Keith made several more quick, powerful thrusts into Lance's ass before pulling his monster cock out, ripping off the cherry-red condom and stroking his cock's head to ejaculation. The burst of white was even more powerful than Lance's had been.

Keith collapsed onto Lance, their sweaty, sticky bodies feeling strangely good together. They sighed, gasped, looked at one another and turned bright crimson. They had really done that together, they had actually fucked. Lance still couldn't quite believe it despite the pleasant after-shock running up through his butt and all over his body.

"You know," Lance said after a few minutes of panting, "I think I can truly say you are the biggest pain in the ass I've ever known, Keith."

Keith shot him a dark look before cracking up. "Oh god, Lance, that was bad, even for you..."

"I know, I know." Lance pulled himself up the bed and grabbed at some tissues from his bedside table, wiping himself up as neatly as possible. "You know, the water pressure in my shower's crappy but there's more than enough room for two. Care to join me?'

"Sure," Keith said gladly. They both got up and dashed for the bathroom, work and work clothes scattered behind them, their future uncertain except for knowing that, for now at least, the two had each other.

*****


End file.
